New Legends are Born
by brighter8stars
Summary: Join Garrett and his friends as they take a trip around the Sinnoh region. Will all be ok, or will they have a little outta this world trouble. Rated for some violence. Note that this is not a DawnxMay story.
1. A Trip to Paradise

Disclaimer: i dont own pokemon i never will(sighs sadly) but however i do own my original characters

It was just one of those days in the small town known as Twinleaf Town. The kind of day where one would just lie against a tree trunk with their pokemon right by there side; just snoozing the day away. This, however, was not the case for a young trainer named Garrett Hughes. This particular trainer was about 16 years old had brown hair that barely went over his eyes. Speaking of his eyes they were both the color of hazel with the right eye being slighty bluer. Garrett awoke that morning with a smile on his face and thought to himself.

'Todays the day that I pay a little visit to the good old Hoenn reigon but more importantly my good old buddy Dale'

Now Dale is indeed an interesting trainer with a great personality and quite an akward sense of humor, but nontheless he's one of Garrett's best freinds. He has dark green eyes and brown hair thats alot shorter than Garrett's. Dale lives over in Littleroot Town, a small town that resides in the Hoenn reigon. Garrett quickly gets dressed into his favorite pair of white shorts and a blue tee shirt. He makes his way down stairs where a delicious scent fills his nose.

"Ummm whats that smell" said Garrett

As Garrett said this his belly started to grumble and he sat down at the kitchen table to find his mother cooking breakfast, he also finds a plate full of burnt black discs sitting in front of him

"Umm Mom what are these" Garrett asks reffering to the discs

"Those are pancakes honey" anwsers his mother

"Right, well i think i'll just skip breakfast this morning then" says Garrett

His mother sighs "Oh well a mother can try cant she"

"Yup" replies Garrett with an innocent smile

"Onto other news, have you called Dale yet sweety?" his mother asks

"No i was just getting ready to do that" responds Garrett

"OK OK just remember that Dawn will be over in a couple of minutes" says Ms. Hughes

"Dawn's coming over?" asks Garrett in slight confusion

His mother nods her head

then realization strikes his face "Oh thats right we were playing with Swampert and Piplup last night and Dawn said that she would bring him back over this morning"

Ms. Hughes laughs "You guys always look so cute when you play with your pokemon. You always have"

Yes it is very true Garrett and Dawn have been close friends for nearly 10 years now. On the day that Garrett moved into Twinleaf Town 10 years ago was the day that this everlasting friendship was sparked. Now the two are almost as close as Garrett is with Dale. If not more.

"Yeah yeah yeah you always say that about us Mom"

"I only speak the truth honey" Ms. Hughes replies in defence

"Well im going to go and call Dale now. If Dawn arrives just send her to the living room" stated Garrett

"Ok sweety can do" replies his mother

Garrett makes his way into the living room and walks up to the video phone. He then dials in Dales number and waits as the phone begins to ring.

Over in the Hoenn reigon specifically Littleroot Town

A 16 year old boy was lying in bed and wakes up when he hears his house phone start to ring startling the poor boy. Yup this is the imfamous Dale Williams, Garrett's long time best friend and partner in crime. He typically dresses in a green hoodie and white long pants.

"AHHHHHH" yells a startled Dale as he falls out of his bed

"My god who is that" Dale says slighty irritated

He makes his way over to the phone and turns it on

"What DO YOU WANT!" yells an irritated Dale

Back in Garrett's house

"Well gees i just thought i'd let you know that im coming over to Hoenn for a visit" says Garrett as he checks to make sure he can still hear

"Really thats awsome ill see you in a bit then" replies Dale through the phone

"Yeah I'll be over just as soon as I get my pokemon back" says Garrett while rubbing the back of his head.

"Whos got your pokemon now?" Dale asks while raising an eyebrow.

"That would be me" says a feminine voice as she approaches Garrett from behind

"Oh hey Dawn i didn't expect to see you here for another hour or 2" says Garrett

"Well i just figured that you would want Swampert back ya know" says Dawn as she gives Garrett Swampert's pokeball back

"Thanks" replies Garrett

"Oh brother" Dale says a little too dramatically

"Oh you hush up Dale" Dawn says while glaring at Dale

"You two still fight just like back in the old days" says Garrett while shaking his head in disproval

"Yeah well we wouldn't fight if Dale over here wasn't so annyoing" said Dawn matter o factly

"NO no no no no no, im definately not the annyoing one here" Dale says while pointing at Dawn

'Oh brother here they go again' Garrett thought to himself

The argument between Dale and Dawn goes on for about 5 more minutes but is over just as Dale hangs up the phone

"Well im glad thats finally over" Garrett says with a sigh

"Why did Dale just hang up like that though" asks Dawn

"He probaboly couldn't think of a decent comeback so he just quit and gave up not that i blame him" anwsers Garrett

Dawn giggles

Now keep in mind that Garrett, Dale, and Dawn are no normal trainers. No they have been around the Sinnoh reigon once or twice so they do know whats what.

"Well I guess its time that I head on over to Hoenn now" said Garrett while packing up his things to take with him

"Aww your leaving already" Dawn said with a frown

"Yeah if I dont leave soon Dale will probobaly kill me" replies Garrett with a chuckle

"Ok I'll just work on my contest appeals then. When will you be back" asks Dawn

"If not this evening then I'll be back tomorrow, no need to worry right" Garrett says with a smirk

"Right no need to worry" Dawn replies smiling

"Salamence battle on" shouts Garrett as he releases his long time partner pokemon

"Hey there Salamence how have you been" said Dawn with a smile and pets Salamence on the head

"Sala-" replies the dragon pokemon

"Alright Salamence you know what to do fly me to Littleroot Town" said Garrett

Salamence nods his head and him and Garrett take off for Littleroot Town. Then Ms. Hughes walks into the living room

"Oh hello Dawn I didn't see you come in how is everything" said Ms. Hughes

"Everything is fine Ms. Hughes I was just getting ready to go and practice for my next contest is all" replies Dawn cheerfully

"Oh ok" said Ms. Hughes

And with that all said and done Dawn heads out into the forest to train her pokemon.

Meanwhile over in Littleroot Town

"Down there Salamence that looks like a good spot to land" said Garrett

Salamence nods and the duo land in front of Dale's house

"Thanks Salamence you diserve a nice rest" said Garrett apon returning Salamence.

Garrett enters Dale's house but soon finds out that Dale isnt there

"Umm excuse me Ms. Williams but do you know where Dale is" asks Garrett to Dale's mother

"I do belive that Dale went to do some stuff for Professor Birtch" replies his mother

"Ok thanks" Garrett says as he runs over to the Professor's lab

Meanwhile in the town just to the north of Littleroot Town we find Dale as he walks around aimlessly trying to find something

"OH MY GOD. is it even possible to find a stinking Groudon footprint around here anyways." screams Dale obviously mad

"I swear this is the last time I ever do anything for the professor ever again"

Dale fustrated with not being able to find the said footprint of Groudon finally gives up and retreats to the pokemon center for a quick nap

back in the professor's lab

"wow this place has changed so much since the last time i was here" said Garrett while looking around at the place in amazment

"Well im glad that your impressed with my lab after all these years Garrett" said Professor Birtch

"Yup I like what you've done with place professor" replies Garrett

"So what happened that brings you by Garrett. Did your mother finally kick you out of the house" said Birtch while laughing

Garrett laughs. "No not yet professor I actually came by for a visit thats all"

"Well that sounds like a great idea" said Birtch

"You think so" says Garrett

"Well yeah, and do you know what else is a good idea" said Birtch

"No what" asks Garrett

"I think you and Dale should go and challenge the pokemon leagues and try to become the new champions" said professor Birtch

"Speaking of Dale where did he go" asks Garrett

"Oh him, I sent him up to Oldale Town to try and find this footprint of Groudon that I heard about" says Birtch

"And he hasnt come back yet" said Garrett

"No im affraid he hasnt returned yet" said Birtch

"Ok then I'll go and look for him" proclaimed Garrett

"Well then good luck Garrett you always did want to be the hero"

Garrett then runs out of the lab as fast as he can and right up route 101 into Oldale Town

"Phew thats gotta be a record I dont think i've ran that fast before in my life" pants Garrett

"Now then I wonder where I could find Dale. I sure hope he didnt get lost, he always did have a poor sense of direction" said Garrett

He walks around for about 10 minutes

"Man its been 10 minutes and I still haven't seen Dale or this footprint of Groudon. Maybe its time for a more drastic approach"

He reaches down to his belt and pulls out 2 pokeballs

"Drapion, Heracross battle on!" Garrett releases his 2 pokemon

"I need you guys to look around and see if you can find Dale ok"

Both Pokemon nod and take off looking for Dale. A little while later they return to Garrett with some news.

"Hey guys did you find Dale" Garrett asks pokemon

Drapion nods his head and points towards the pokemon center

"Figures I should have known that Dale would end up asleep on the job. Return guys you did great" Garrett returns his 2 pokemon and then goes over to the pokemon center.

"Hey Dale" said Garrett

"zzzzz" was Dale's only reply

"Ok then lets try this...GET UP DALE MAY IS IN DANGER" shouts Garrett as loud as he can

Dale jumps up "WHAA where is she. is she ok" stammers Dale in concern

Garrett just laughs at his reaction "Relax dude she is just fine" Garrett chuckles

"That isnt funny man you know about my feelings for May" said Dale

"Yeah I know that I only did to wake you up and also partly for revenge after you screamed at me this morning" said Garrett while still laughing

"I only did that because you woke me up this morning" said Dale

"I assumed you'd be up by then. Your usually up before 7:00 anyways" said Garrett

"I know its just the professor has been keeping me way to busy lately. I dont even have time to train my pokemon anymore" said Dale

"Well thats all about to change my rather lazy friend" said Garrett

"Why. Wait a minute what are you thinking" says Dale

Garrett smirks "I was thinking that the four of us should take another trip around Sinnoh"

"You mean me you Dawn and May" asks Dale

"No Dale, me you and 2 hobos" says Garrett with a facepalm

Dale chuckles at Garrett's pun "You know as much fun as that sounds we cant"

"But why not" Garrett asks

"Because May has gone off somewhere and I havent seen her for a good couple of weeks"

"AWWW MAN that bites then i guess it will just be the 3 of us" said Garrett

"Yeah thats the Garrett I know always wanting an adventure" says Dale completly excited

"You got that right buddy" said Garrett

The 2 friend walk outside the pokemon center continuing their previous conversation

"Hey Dale I was told that you were here looking for a footprint of Groudon?" says Garrett

"Yeah but I have yet to find the dang thing" said Dale

"Well if you ask me I think that the professor is smoking something pretty bad these days" said Garrett

Dale chuckles "Yeah your probaboly right"

"Hey Garrett!" yells a boy around the age of 12 and runs over to Garrett and Dale.

"Oh hey Robby I havent seen you since...Actually I havent seen you" said Garrett

"I know its been so long since you've been to Hoenn Garrett" said Robby

"Hey Robby isnt it past your bed time" said Dale

"NOOOOO! I dont have a bed time anymore" says Robby in defence

Garrett chuckles "Calm down you 2"

"See Garrett's on my side this time" said Robby triumpantly

"Although Dale is right it is getting pretty late you should probaboly get back home before it gets dark" says Garrett

Dale smirks

Robby pouts "This isnt fair you guys are so much older than me"

"Its ok kid you'll be our age one day" says Dale

"Whatever" Robby said as he puts his head down "anyways I should get going I'll see ya later guys"

"Bye Robby" both Dale and Garrett say

And with that Robby runs off toward his house in the forest area

"Man you werent kidding it really is getting too dark out to travel isnt it" said Dale

"Yeah it is. We'll just stay at the pokemon center tonight and head back to your house tomorrow" said Garrett

"Yeah good idea" replies Dale

The 2 trainers head into the pokemon center and they rent out a room and go to sleep

END OF CHAPTER

well theres chapter 1 of this story review if you like it and i'll see you guys after i post chapter 2


	2. Back to Dale's

The next morning the two boys set off back to Dale's house, on their way there the two run into Dale's childhood enemy, Jack.

"Well if it isn't pipsqueak and his little friend"

" Jack, this isn't preschool anymore, you're only like an inch taller than me now." replied Dale

"Doesn't matter, your still a loser, just like you were and always will be." Jack said

"And just who does this guy think he is, the champion?" replied Garrett with a raised brow.

"Hmmph, glad you recognized me. and just who are you? said Jack

"Don't you remember, I'm the other kid from school who always got you in trouble."

"oh yeah, I remember you I HATE YOU!"

"hah, looks like I have a number one fan."

"would you just get lost Jack, were trying to get home to plan our next trip through the Sinnoh" Said Dale

"Well it just so happens that I'm headed to Sinnoh to become the next champion."

"Not if we get there first." they both said.

"hmm we'll see,(starts to leave) and by the way Dale, you and May, not gonna happen, HAHAHA"(walks off)

"grrrr he still ticks me off now as back then." Dale said

"well right now we've got other things to worry about, lets's go!

So the two boys reach Dale's house and professor Birch, Dale's mom, Garrett, and Dale are discussing about the boy's trip to the sinnoh region.

"So Birch you want the boys to go to the Sinnoh region and travel to become better trainers?" asked Dale's mom with some concern.

"Yes I think it would be a great experience for the boys to go out and explore the vast lands of Sinnoh, They could battle other trainers, find some rare pokemon and maybe even find some partners along the way" explained Birch

"AND JUST WHAT DOES THE MEAN?" Dale's mom shouted

"ahahaha" (shrinks back in fear) "nothing Ms. Williams, helps me out here guys"

"Relax mom everything will be fine, I got my good buddy Garrett with me remember?"

"Yeah I remember, I remember you guys getting in trouble back in grade school."

"Please mom were older, more mature now"

"yeah Ms. Williams We'll be just fine, I know sinnoh like the back of my hand" said Garrett in their defense.

"Why does that worry me more?" Dale's mom released a big sigh and said "Well I guess I can't keep my Dale cooped up here forever... Alright you and Dale have fun on your trip boys."

"Alright, thanks mom, well Garrett let me pack my stuff and we'll be off"

"awesome, let me help you" said garrett with the both of them running upstairs.

"Do you really think they'll be alright professor?"

"Don't worry Ms Williams I'm positive they will be just fine"

Later the boys, Birch, and Dale's mom were out saying their goodbyes and such.

"You boys be careful on you flight back ok?"

"Alright mom we will, I'll be back someday to see you again"

"Goodbye honey" (starts crying)

"Aww mom."

"Haha same as always, You boys have fun and good luck" said Birch

" C'mon Dale let's get back before Dawn kills me"

"(Dale smirks) some things never change do they Garrett?"

"Aww shut up," replied Garrett with a blush as the flew towards the beginning of their new adventure"

End Chapter 2


	3. The Team Full of Trouble

Disclaimer: Look back to the first chapter but you know the answer to that anyways

As the two trainers make their way back towards Twinleaf town with Garrett atop of his Salamence and Dale atop of his Flygon. They were flying through the air when suddenly Dale speaks up

"Hey Garrett"

"What?" replied his best friend.

"I'm hungry do you have anything to eat in that backpack yours"

"Nope"

"Why the Game!" shouts Dale dramatically

"Look dude as soon as we get back to my house I'll cook us up some lunch" said Garrett

"OK fine" said Dale

"Hey look down there" said Garrett

"Yup looks like were finally here" said Dale

The duo of trainers fly down and land in front of Garrett's house. Upon returning there pokemon they walk on into Garrett's house

"Hey mom I'm home" shouts Garrett

They wait a few minutes but get no answer

"Huh I guess that maybe she's not home?" replied Garrett

"Let's try this." Dale clears his throat "MS. HUGHES CAN YOU MAKE ME SOME LUNCH!" Dale screamed as loud as possible

"Gees I think you just woke up my dead pochyanna"

"Yeah that was a little bit over board wasn't it?" asked Dale

"A little?" said Garrett's mom upon walking into the living room

"Hey mom! Where were you"

"I was taking a nap but, I'm surprised to see you two here I wasn't expecting to see you guys until later today"

"Yeah about that" started Garrett

"Wait wait wait!" said Dale

"What?" asked Garrett

"We were just wondering if maybe Garrett could cook us some lunch I'm starved" said Dale

Garrett facepalms

"Doesn't Garrett usually cook everything around here anyways" said Garrett's mom

"Yeah I'll get started on lunch. What does everybody want?" asked Garrett

"I'll take a cheeseburger please" said Dale

"Yup uhhuh not surprised there and you mom" said Garrett

"Just a salad please"

"Ok coming right up you guys"

Garrett walks into the kitchen

"Ok. I'll need this and this and some of this and crap"

Garrett walks around the kitchen aimlessly for a few minutes but cannot find his secret ingredient

"Hey guys I have a slight problem" called Garrett from the kitchen

"What is it honey" answered his mother

"If you got your hand stuck in the sink again will be in after this episode of _Drake and Josh_ is over" said Dale

"No I think it's a little bit more important than that" called Garrett

Dale got up and started walking towards the kitchen "Tell me again what could be worse than having your hand stuck in the sink." As soon as he reached the kitchen he gasped "Dude where's your secret ingredient at"

"That's the problem Sherlock" replied Garrett

"Ok well then let's just go get some more" said Dale

"No. I'll go get it you just finish making my mom's salad I'll be back in like five minutes to make your cheeseburger" said Garrett

"But why can't I come with you" complained Dale

"Because genius it's my SECRET ingredient therefore you can't know what it is ok" explained Garrett

"Fine fine ill make your mother's salad while you go and fetch your SECRET ingredient" said Dale

"Thanks man" said Garrett running out the door

Garrett reaches the middle of Twinleaf town and to his surprise he finds a bunch of weird looking men on top of a stage giving some speech. All of these men were wearing what Garrett assumed to be sailor uniforms except that they were also wearing blue bandanas on their heads

"Hum I wonder what's going over there I guess I should check it out"

Garrett pushes his way through the crowd of people and listens in to their speech.

"We are from Team Aqua and we are lovers of the sea. We ask that some of you younger trainers out there aid us in our quest to extend the sea. But be aware of the evil group that opposes us, Team Magma. They seek to extend the land and by doing so they also seek to take away everybody's pokemon who don't join them. So we once again ask for your help in taking down this evil group of people once and for all. Thank you for your time" said the weird looking men on stage

'These guys look like nothing but trouble. I'll have to make a mental note to avoid them at all cost' thought Garrett

Garrett was then shaken from his thoughts by the sound of someone calling his name

"Garrett!" called Dawn as she ran up to him

"Hey Dawn what's up" asked Garrett upon seeing his longtime friend again

"Did you just hear that speech those guys from Team Aqua gave" asked Dawn

"Yeah I heard them and I think there all a few tacos short of a fiesta" Garrett said with a smirk

Dawn giggled "Yeah I agree I mean I've never heard of anybody trying to extend the sea. Do you really think they can do it?"

"It's hard to say. But I'm more concerned with what they were saying about Team Magma."

"Oh yeah do you really think anyone would go through the trouble of taking other peoples pokemon just to get them to join some stupid cause?"

"If there as crazy as this group of people then I'm willing to bet that they would go to such lengths to get what they want" said Garrett

"I sure hope they don't come here then" said Dawn worried

"Yeah me too especially since I won't be here to drive them away if they do decide to rear there ugly heads"

"Away? Where are you going this time?" asked Dawn

"Oops I haven't told yet have I" said Garrett

"Told me what?" asked Dawn confused

"Me and Dale are acting on behave of prof. Birch and traveling around the vast lands of Sinnoh as he put it" replied Garrett

"Oh so that means you'll be leaving again huh" Dawn said as her face fell slightly

"Yeah but I was planning to stop by your house after I hit up the store and ask you if you wanted to come with us" said Garrett

Dawn beamed "Of course I would love to come with you guys this is going to be so much fun I can't wait when are guys planning on leaving" asked Dawn excited

"Tomorrow morning" replied Garrett

"This is perfect my mom has been trying to get me out of the house and this will be the perfect opportunity." Said Dawn

"Yup now I have to let me mom know and then we'll be good to go" said Garrett

"OH I know I'll call May and see if she would like to join us as well"

Garrett sighed "Dale already tried that but she didn't pick up. He said he wasn't even seen for a good month so I don't even know where she is"

"AWWWW MAN! Oh well I guess that happens well I'm going to get my stuff packed up I'll see you tomorrow Garrett" shouted Dawn running away

"Well that certainly went better than I had anticipated I guess I should get back to Dale now. Knowing him he's probably dying from hunger right about now." Garrett sighed then continued on to the store to buy his secret ingredient. He then made his way back to the house where he found a not so happy Dale

"Where the heck were you" said Dale

"I would've been here sooner but I got interrupted by a crazy invention right outside the store" replied Garrett

"What are you talking about Gar?" asked Garrett

"There were these really creepy guys who called themselves Team Aqua and they were trying to recruit trainers to help them fight off another organization known as Team Magma who apparently kidnaps the pokemon of anybody who refuses to join them" said Garrett

"Well this certainly doesn't sound good"

"And also Dawn will be joining us on our adventure" said Garrett

"You call that news tell me something I don't know" sighed Dale

Garrett merely smirks

Later on at Dawn's house we find Johanna calling her to come down and eat dinner.

"Dawn! Sweetie it's time to eat" called Johanna

There was no answer however

"I know that girl is excited to go out and travel but to not listen is another thing" said Johanna to herself

Johanna walked upstairs and what she saw shocked and scared her. Dawn was missing!

Back over at the Hughes residence the duo of trainers have just finished eating dinner when the door bell rings.

"I wonder who that could be" said Garrett

"No idea" replied Dale

"I'll get it guys" said Garrett's mother

Garrett's mom answers the door to find Johanna with a worried look on her face

"Oh good evening Johanna would you like to come in" asks Garrett's mom

"Thank you" replies Johanna upon walking into the house

Garrett and Dale walk into the living room

"So who's our guest of honor tonight" asks Dale

"Oh hey Johanna what brings you by" asked Garrett

Johanna starts to tear up "Something terrible has happened"

They all gasp

"Something tells me that I don't want to hear it" replied Dale

"Alright just calm down and tell us what you know" said Garrett

"I think my d-daughters been kidnaped" said Johanna crying slightly

"WHAT!" shouts Garrett

"See I didn't like it" said Dale with a sweatdrop

"Shall I call the police" asked Ms. Hughes

"No not yet" replied Garrett casually

"W-what do you mean" said Johanna

"Yeah what do you mean" asked Dale confused

"I mean we're going to go and get her back" said Garrett with unknown determination

"Excuse me?" said Dale

"Let's go Dale there's no time to waste" Garrett said

"I'm coming I'm coming" said Dale running out the door

"Go get them honey" encouraged Garrett's mom

"Garrett" said Johanna

"Yes" Garrett replied stopping at the door

"Bring my daughter back safe and sound"

"Don't worry Johanna I'm not letting anybody take Dawn away"

"Are you coming or not?" yelled Dale from outside

"I better go can't keep Dale waiting now can I"

The two adults nod. And watch Garrett run out the door to try and catch up with Dale.

End Chapter

There you guys go the third chapter of this story now if you could be so kind as too review I would highly appreciate it.


	4. Search and Rescue

Disclaimer: look back at the other chapters people it hasn't changed

As the story picks up we find that Garrett and Dale have run all the way through Twinleaf Town and into the forest surrounding it.

"Hey Garrett what do you think happened to Dawn?" said Dale

"I don't know but I have a few ideas" said Garrett

"You know this girl is really starting to create problems for us" said Dale with a sigh

"That's why we love her so much" said Garrett with a grin

"Uh correction that's why you love her so much" said Dale with a smirk

"Lets just focus on the mission at hand" said Garrett with a blush

As they continued walking through the forest they find a Team Aqua grunt who appears to be doing nothing but watching the ground. The two decide to hide behind a tree.

"Hey who is this guy?" asked Dale trying to hold in a laugh

"That my friend is one of Team Aqua's grunts" replied Garrett

"Uh man there even creepier than you described to me" said Dale

"Yeah and if my hunch is correct than I know exactly where we can find Dawn" replied Garrett

"You really think these guys took Dawn?"

"It's a pretty safe bet"

"Well than I guess that we need to go and get her back" said Dale

"Yeah but first we need to dispose of that guy" Garrett said pointing at the grunt

Dale smirks "Yeah anybody who doesn't know how get dressed in the morning obviously isn't getting away with any crimes"

"Shall I go and get rid of him" smirked Garrett

"Na leave this one to me you just go and save your pretty little girlfriend" said Dale

Garrett blushed "For the last time Dawn isn't me girlfriend"

"Yeah we'll see about that in the near future"

"Just go trash that grunt will ya"

"leave it to me and as soon as I get his attention you make a break for it" said Dale

"10-4 good buddy" replied Garrett with a smile

"Hey buddy who dressed you this morning a wild pokemon" shouts Dale getting the grunts attention

"Hey this is not a good place for kids to play" replied the grunt

Dale whispers to Garrett "Alright man that's your clue"

Garrett nods "Good luck man"

Garrett runs off with the grunt trying to stop him

Then the grunt gets mad and states

"I have no idea what you and your friend are trying to accomplish but I do know that if you're trying to rescue the girl then youwill have no luck what so ever"

"SO! You admit to having kidnaped Dawn" said Dale with a smirk

The grunts eyes widen "You must mean that blue haired brat yeah we took her"

"Why?"

"Because we figured that somebody would try to come and rescue her and that would give us the perfect opportunity to grab some new recruits for the team"

"You guys disgust me" said Dale

"Sorry if I just made you lose your lunch but if you want the girl back then you have no choice but join our team" the grunt smirks

"Wow you're so stupid" said Dale laughing

"What are you talking about"

"Im taking about your so called plan. You do realize that I did have a friend that's also trying to rescue Dawn"

"So?" said the grunt confused

Dale fell over anime style "I meant that your ransom has failed even if I were to join your stupid team witch I'm not Garrett would still be able to save Dawn regardless so you failed"

"Alright you just made me mad" said the grunt trying to be intimidating

"Yeah because you were so calm before" said Dale teasingly

"Fine then if I can't get you to join our side then ill force you to with a pokemon battle" said the grunt holding out a pokeball

"A battle huh now you're talking. Alright Flygon your up" said Dale releasing his strongest pokemon to date

"Corphish go!"

Before we get underway with this battle(not that it will that exciting anyways) we rejoin Garrett as he continues his search for Dawn only to run into another grunt

"Wow these guys are everywhere" said Garrett with a sigh

This caught the attention of the grunt in front of him "Hey are you making fun of me"

"I really don't have to your outfit says everything for me" said Garrett

"OH your funny I don't suppose you're here to rescue the girl are you"

"NOOOO! I'm here to deliver your sushi I hope you like your California rolls slightly tender and really beaten" said Garrett

"I'll wipe that smirk right off your face Pochyanna sick him" the grunt called releasing his pokemon

Garrett merely looks amused

The grunt smirks and crosses his arms "Well wellwell. It looks like the great hero left his pokemon at home I guess you didn't think about that did you"

Garrett smirks and the grunt flinches "Or maybe I did Salamence battle on"

The grunt makes a really sad attempt to hide his fear and then Garrett just burst out laughing. "This should not take long at all"

Back with Dale and the aqua grunt.

"Alright kid you think you're so tough, let's dance" The grunt said with determination "Corphish use water gun!"

Flygon dodges easily

"What kind of dance are you doing, the Macarena? Let me show you how to tango!" "Flygon use Dragon Rush!"

Corphish is hit and faints immediately

"Grrr being a grunt sucks, I'm outta here"

The grunt runs away in defeat

"Well after that cakewalk I need to catch up with Garrett, hopefully he has already gotten Dawn back so we can go home and eat"

Dale runs off to find Garrett who we now switch over to in the midst of a 'heated' battle

The grunt stands astonished in defeat at how strong Garrett is

"nothing to say eh grunt, now tell me where Dawn is!"

"I don't know anything kid really! You're going to have to get it from our admin; he is farther in the forest"

Just as Garrett is going to run off into the foliage, Dale catches up from behind

"Ha-ha I see your skills haven't deteriorated over time buddy." Dale said

"Well judging from how fast you got here yours haven't either" Garrett

The boys both laugh but they continue on with their mission to find and rescue Dawn.

Meanwhile, while the guys are trying to catch up Dawn is having her own troubles with Team Aqua.

"You guys are a bunch of jerks, now. Let. Me. Go!" screamed Dawn

"I'm afraid I can't do that sweetheart. You're too valuable to us. According to my grunts your friends will be here shortly, and I have the perfect plan to set them up for defeat" explained the Aqua admin.

"What are you talking about?" asked a worried Dawn

"It's a simple bait and switch tactic you see? We leave you out for them to rescue, then surround them with Team Aqua members and take them out forcing them to join Team Aqua or parish! Muahahaha!" The admin laughed evilly

Dawn thinks to herself 'Oh I hope they can handle these weirdoes or were all done for'

Just then a grunt reports in "Sir the two kids are going to be here any minute what do we do?"

"Tie the girl up and leave her here, we will lie in wait in the shrubbery."

"Right sir!" said the grunt saluting

The grunts tie Dawns hands behind her back, her legs together and duct tape her mouth so she can't speak. Then go to take refuge in the bushes nearby. At about that time she spots her friends running up to her.

"Look Garrett there she is!" Dale said they run up to her

"Thank god you're safe Dawn," Garrett said.

"Hey Garrett, doesn't it seem weird that they would just take her and then leave her here for no reason?" asked Dale

"Yeah something doesn't seem right here." Garrett replied.

Dawn tries to warn them about Team Aqua, but Garrett can't get the tape off her mouth in time.

Just then four grunts and the aqua admin spring from the bushes and surround the three of them

"Hahaha so I see you've taken our bait" The admin said with stout.

"What do you guys want with us" asked Dale?

"We need new recruits to join Team Aqua, and you guys are the perfect candidates, Now if you would so kindly hand over your pokemon we won't have to do anything drastic."

"That'll never happen buddy" stated an angry Garrett

"Yeah we'll never join you" shouted Dale

"Hmmph then I guess we will force you! Grunts Attack!" the four grunts release two Carvhanna and two Corphish"

"We'll see about that" shouted Garrett and Dale as they released Salamence and Flygon respectively.

"ummp umm" Dawn tried to say through the tape on her mouth

"I don't think so princess you're coming with me" the admin says while grabbing Dawn and taking off with her again

"Hey Garrett" asked Dale

"Yeah" replied Garrett

"You got any bright ideas for how we could get outta this bad situation"

"Yeah quick get back to back"

"Ok" said Dale agreeing completely

"Now then I'll take the two Carvhanna you take the two Corphish" said Garrett

"Sounds easy enough for me" replied Dale

The first Carvhanna uses an aqua jet and heads towards Salamence with it

"Quick Salamence use dragon breath to counter"

The two attacks cancel out but the second Carvhanna hits Salamence with and unexpected bite attack

"Ahh this may be harder then I thought" says Garrett through grit teeth

However Dale isn't having any better luck as Flygon has successfully constrained one Corphish with a sand tomb but got struck by the other one using crab hammer

"Grr this isn't good how are things on your side Garrett"

"Not any better there are just too many of these guys to fight solo" replied Garrett panting as Salamence gets hit by another aqua jet.

"Then maybe we should start battling as a team" suggested Dale

"Good idea. Salamence hold your fire" called Garrett

"Flygon get back over here" Called Dale

"Aww it looks like the little babies are giving up how sad" says one grunt

"Oh well it looks like Team Aqua has just picked up two new members" said another one

"Who said anything about giving up" stated Garrett

"Yeah were just getting started" said Dale with a smirk

"Well then let's see how you two deal with this. Everybody attack" shouted a grunt

All four enemy pokemon charge at Salamence and Flygon

"Should I" asked Dale

"Just do it man" replies Garrett

"Ok you asked for it Flygon stop them with sandstorm" Dale commands

All four pokemon become lost in the blinding sandstorm plus all the grunts are forced to cover their eyes

"Your turn" remarked Dale

Garrett nods "Salamence hit every single one of them with a dragon claw attack at full power" screams Garrett

Salamence flies into the sandstorm and nails each pokemon knocking them all out then Salamence flaps his wings and the sandstorm disappears

All four grunts gasp at what they see

"Any more questions" asked Dale with a smirk

All the grunts shake their heads and run away in shame

"That was almost too easy" said Dale confidently

"Yeah but just remember we almost lost that battle"

"But we didn't thanks to my great idea"

"Can't argue with you there buddy" said Garrett

"Thank you I try"

"Yes well now let's get Dawn and get outta here"

"Umm Garrett"

"Yeah?"

"She's gone" Dale sighs "Again"

"Then let's go and get her" said Garrett

"Right you do that and I'll stay here and keep a look out for anymore armatures I mean grunts"

Garrett chuckles "No you didn't"

Dale smiles "Yeah"

Garrett runs off once again

Back farther in the forest the admin stops running and drops Dawn down on the to answer his cell phone

"Yes hello what is it" said the admin

"Have you succeeded in obtaining new recruits" asked the guy on the phone

"No not yet boss but if you give me five more minutes then I will have two more boys to join our team" replied the admin

"There is no time for that now just drop whatever you're doing and get back to the hideout so I can give you your next assignment" explained the guy

"Yes sir" said the admin hanging up

"Well now little missy it looks like you get off the hook for today"

Dawn just looks up at him sadly

"But however since I'm still evil I'm just going to let you off here. So if your so called friends aren't able to find you then I guess you will know what will happen next"

Dawn starts freaking out trying to break free

"Struggle all you want kid but you're not going anywhere. And remember that if we ever meet again you and your friends will be joining Team Aqua,"

And with that said the aqua admin just left leaving Dawn all alone in the forest.

'I hope you can find me fast guys I'm not sure how long I can last out here' Dawn thought sadly

A couple hours later it got dark outside and Garrett still hadn't found Dawn yet but will he give up. That's a big fat NO!

"Man its getting too dark to see and at this rate I may not be able to save Dawn" said Garrett sadly

"Garrett" said Dale running up to him

"Have you found Dawn yet" asked Dale

"I was just going to ask you that" said Garrett

"Aww man. Listen I think all the Team Aqua losers have finally fled the forest and left"

"You don't think that they took Dawn with them do you?"

"It's hard to say but if I was you I wouldn't give up looking" said Dale

"I won't Dawns too important to me for me to just give"

"Glad to hear it"

"So what's up" asked Garrett

"I'm heading back into town to let everybody know what's going on" said Dale

"Alright ill stay here and continue looking for Dawn"

"Good luck buddy" called Dale as he left the area

Garrett sighed and walked off again

Meanwhile back with Dawn the tape over her mouth had become so louse from her constant struggling that it had finally fallen off

Dawn sighs with relief "Boy I'm glad that's off now I can breathe normally again"

But then Dawn realized something

"Great now it's probably too dark out for anybody to find me" she starts to cry "I-I'm p-probably going to d-die out her now" "HELP MEEE!"

Back with Garrett he was walking until he was startled by someone's scream for help

Garrett gets back up off the ground and says "That sounded like Dawn maybe she still is here after all"

Garrett runs off in the direction of the scream and comes into a clearing where he hears what sounds like Dawn crying

"Hey Dawn are you out here!" Garrett shouts

The voice shocks Dawn "W-who's there" she says through all her tears

Garrett runs up to her "Shhh its just me everything will be ok"

Dawn gasps "Garrett is that you?"

"Yes it is me are you hurt?"

"No I'm not hurt I'm just really glad to see you"

"Don't worry I wasn't going to leave you out here like those jerks did" Garrett says while untying her

"Thanks" Dawn says then hugs him super tight

"You're welcome now then what do you say we head on home" asked Garrett

"I say let's go"

As they were walking back through the forest they got to talking

"So Garrett what are we going to do about Team Aqua"

"If we ever run into those guys again I promise that I will personally tear them limb from limb just for you"

Dawn blushes but says "I don't think those guys will be that hard for you and Dale to handle"

"Nah there just a bunch of chumps"

Dawn giggles

They duo of friends make it back to Garrett's home where everybody else was waiting for them

"I can't thank you enough for rescuing my daughter" said Johanna

"Hey it was all in a day's work" replied Dale

"I don't think she was talking to you Dale" said Dawn

"But I helped to" complained Dale

"Yes you did" said Dawn giving Dale a hug

"Yeah now that's more I like it" said Dale

Garrett merely sweatdrops

"Well I guess we should be getting on back home then" stated Johanna

"I guess so by you guys" said Ms. Hughes

Right before leaving Dawn walks up to Garrett and gives him a small peck on the check "Thanks again for saving me Gar"

Garrett blushes deeply "N-no p-problem"

Both mothers giggle and Dale smirks "I saw that Hughes"

Garrett replies back "Just remember who's winning Williams"

Dale's smirk completely disappears and Dawn and Johanna leave

"And to think that my son is actually a hero" Ms. Hughes mused

Dale sweatdrops "Once again I add I helped out to"

Garrett chuckles "Of course you did buddy I couldn't have done it without you"

With that everybody goes to sleep knowing that tomorrow would be a long day for them.

End Chapter


End file.
